


Divine Drop

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, mommy dom/little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Good boys get their milk.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anon Works





	Divine Drop

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=344540

He was grovelling for her, arms up high but had lost all tension in the upcoming tantrum which he was being allowed. He had slipped to his knees as though his body was gelatin and the pout on his face was nothing short of adorable, Mercedes thought as Sylvain half tried to grope at her curves and keep her in some sort of exhausted and possessive embrace.

“You were such a good boy today, Sylvain, my darling,” she cooed, “you were so brave during training, even though you didn’t want to. You must be so tired.” She kept one hand close to her chest so she may politely laugh at Sylvain’s childish woes but with her other hand, she was far less callous. She petted the crown of his head, ran her fingers through the ginger fluff of his rather untamed mop of hair. 

Sylvain angled his head up slightly. He was between her legs but his head was on the bed rather than Mercedes herself. He breathed in deeply, her smell was muted but it permeated the whole of their shared bedroom. There was a baleful look in his dark brow eyes.

“Really? I was?” he asked, pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He didn’t feel all that brave and courageous. He never had. Not since he was a child-

No, that’s impossible. To be retroactively nostalgic. That was impossible in this blur of scene and thought. He was a child. All big and long and lanky but still a child. Spoilt, bratty, blubbering with even a snotty nose.

“You were.” Mercedes told him, nodding her head. “The way you handled your lance, it went  _ swoosh _ and  _ swish _ and even  _ woosh _ , why I don’t think I’ve ever seen such fast and accurate lance work before.”

Sylvain’s eyes sparkled as he lifted himself up off the ground. His knees ached but so did the whole of his body but at least his heart and soul were soothed. Finding serenity in how Mercedes’ so sweetly talked him down to lift him up.

Mercedes chuckled to herself. “Yes, it’s true.” She smiled so dulcet. “Mommy would never lie to her little boy.”

“Thank you, Mommy. I like it… when you tell me I’ve been good.” Sylvain smiled an embarrassed smile. The way that he had talked had been similarly small. Even tiny.

“I like praising you. It hurts me when I have to scold you.” Mercedes told him.

“I don’t mean to be bad…” Sylvain’s voice grew frayed.

“I know. We all have bad days but today, was absolutely not bad. It was really, really good, my sweets.” Mercedes said.

Sylvain lifted himself up a little more, crawling up and propping himself up, one hand either side of Mercedes’ body. She caressed his face and kissed his nose. When she closed her eyes for it, Sylvain felt her lashes flutter across his cheeks. He felt arousal bloom inside of him. All warm and the like.

“I think you deserve a special treat tonight, my darling.” Mercedes told him.

“A treat?” Sylvain echoed, voice suddenly loud. He pushed back against Mercedes, exciteable, pinning her to the bed and she seductively sprawled out beneath him.

“I have a special treat, all for you, Sylvain.” Mercedes said.

She had to be careful, how she moved beneath him as she didn’t want to disturb him. He was so possessive of her. His mommy. It was adorable. Mercedes liked it, found it amusing, in a way. And looking up at his face, eyes all wide and primed for praise, she wanted to make sure that Sylvain could savour the treat that she had prepared for him. Looking up and down his arms, strong but slender, clothes half pulled off in some vain attempt to get ready for bed after this, it was lovely to be pinned down by her baby boy. It was proof that he was all grown up but he would always be her little baby boy.

Mercedes undid the buttons of her nightgown. She was delicate, even downright elegant, as she picked apart the button and shifted the fabric so that her breasts were no longer hidden down by the silky fabric. Sylvain licked his lips and she smiled.

“Mommy,” he murmured, salivating, “you’re so pretty.”

“Aw, thank you, baby.” Mercedes told him. “I think you’re my handsome little boy as well.”

Sylvain swallowed. He could have rutted her leg there and then hearing that, but he didn’t. Mommy only approved of rough and tumble antics inside controlled conditions - and this was not one of them.

“Good boys… get milk, don’t they, Mommy?” Sylvain murmured.

“Correct.” Mercedes blithely chirruped. “And you have been a very good boy. You put away all your toys, your lances and your swords, by yourself earlier at the training grounds, as well, remember? Mommy was so proud of her cute little gentleman.”

Sylvain blushed. He nodded shyly. He adored being her cute little gentleman.

She smiled. “Go on, darling, drink your milk, it’s good for you. Very good for you.” Her voice was a touch husky.

Sylvain swallowed again. He nodded. There was something about him, a flash in his eyes, which made him seem as though he could barely contain his excitement yet he was, dualistically, trying to savour the moment as he bowed his head to Mercedes. He was gentle as he latched onto her nipple. He kissed it, suckled it, before completely latching on, mouth around the whole of her aerola. 

Mercedes cooed as Sylvain took his sweet and precious time. The feel of his lips and his mouth against her skin, sensitive and shivering, made her feel divine. She embraced Sylvain as he got comfortable against her plush body. He fondled her hips, love handles and all, and he grinded the lower of his own body against hers, vaguely trying to find her hands so he could hold them and sighing as he fed from her breast.

It took a moment but his suckling produced results. A holy nectar that only Sylvain was privy to. Mercedes’ milk was thick and creamy. Syvilain suckled greedily from Mercedes’ breast. Giving up trying to holding both her hands, Sylvain’s right hand found Mercedes and thus their fingers interlocked but his left hand retreated inwards against his own breast before reaching for Mercedes’ breast. He toyed with her nipple unthinkingly as he drank from her other. 

Whilst he gulped down every divine drop of her milk from her right teat, she leaked from her left and Sylvain revelled in it. It was warm on his fingertips as it lined the love and life lines of his palm, dripping down his fingers as he fondled her. He was only gentle with her as he was immensely gratified from her gorgeous body.

When Sylvain felt as though he had his fill from her right breast, he switched over. He craned his head across Mercedes’ body and he licked at the mess that he had caused. He licked her nipple and she moaned, he licked his fingers and he tried to drink what could be salvaged from her wasted milk.

“What a frugal boy, thank you, darling.” Mercedes murmured.

“I could never let Mommy’s milk go to waste, it’s too important to me.” Sylvain told her.

She beamed onto him and Sylvain let the image of such a maternal and angelic smile saturate his mind, until it became what he saw in the flickers of darkness when he blinked, before latching onto her other nipple. He wanted to be good and fill and as Mercedes’ little boy, it was of the utmost importance to him that she was sucked good and empty because it was his milk and his milk alone that rested within her breasts.

“What a good boy…” Mercedes murmured as Sylvain continued to drink, so heartily, from her breast.

She hefted her legs slightly and Sylvain pressed his body down on her a little more. He thrust against her, half a sputter on his lips, as he humped her. He was so greedy. So bad. So naughty. But so good, only good boys got their milk from their mommy after all. He fed from her breast with rising urgency as he rubbed his erection, half clothed, against Mercedes’ lower body.

He could feel the brush of fabric against silken skin and he wondered when more of Mercedes’ cream-coloured night gown had slipped off her body. 

“Oh, Sylvain, darling,” Mercedes murmured, a note of disappointment in her otherwise dulcet voice, “you seem a little pent up,” she shifted her legs slightly, night gown slipping, her hand recoiling, as gently as she could from Sylvain’s hand interlocked, “please, use Mommy’s pussy to your heart’s content, nothing would please me more.”

With spittle and milk on his lips, so white against their rosy colours, Sylvain murmured: “Thank you, Mommy, you’re the best, Mommy.”

Mercedes was thrilled to hear such wonderful things. Her own heart sang against the breath of Sylvain’s voice; a little louder and deeper than she thinks that he intended, losing scene and focus with such a humble gratitude and so, it did remain childlike in essence. 

“Here, allow me, darling.” Mercedes told him.

Sylvain nodded and his eyes clenched close tight. He held his breath, curtly, whilst Mercedes jostled around more, freeing his cock and it was when she grasped it, firm yet gentle, Sylvain felt permitted to breathe once more. She jerked him off, a touch hesitant, but far more willing when he settled and when his mouth returned to its rightful place on her breast, suckling her. 

Contented, Mercedes returned her hand to Sylvain’s own and he rubbed his cock against her pussy. She arched her back to Sylvain, moaning, and he slid himself inside of her so easily. As he suckled, he did not thrust against her, merely desiring for her to warm his cock whilst her milk warmed both his heart and his stomach. But, with an uneasy voice, muffled, Sylvain did try to praise Mercedes by the mouthful. For everything, for indulging him so wholly and so carnally.

But somehow, she knew despite the formlessness of Sylvain’s praise. She was such a good mommy like that.


End file.
